


Marrow x Ace Operative Reader Lemon: Puppy Play Date

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rwbyimagines, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Volume 7 (RWBY), blowjob, foodsex, rwbyheadcannons, showersex, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: You're the 6th member of the Ace Operatives and have a rather flirtatious personality.Your boyfriend and fellow co-worker is Marrow.You thought to yourself that it was time to destroy Marrow's innocence.You: “Lay down, Puppy. Mama’s gonna take good care of you!”Marrow: “...Y/N is that a collar?!”
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Reader, Marrow Amin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Ace Operative Y/N

Y/N's POV:  
  
You woke up that morning in your living quarters, you glanced at the clock.  
  
6AM.  
  
You groaned as you rolled out of your bed.  
  
It had been over a year since you were selected to become the newest addition to the Ace Operatives.  
  
You were beyond surprised that you were picked out of the other 2000 candidates.  
  
Unfortunately, you still weren't used to the early morning wake up calls for the briefings.  
  
After getting freshened up, you got dressed in your Ace Operatives uniform which consisted of a tight white cleavage baring button up vest that had navy blue lining, a white curve-hugging miniskirt that had red inside the hip slit. Attached to your skirt were navy blue leather belted garter straps that were supported by black thigh high boots. Around your neck was a red ascot and a matching red ribbon rested on the back of your head.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
You then restyled your hair instantly and put it up in a half up half down ponytail placing the ribbon where the knot is before doing your edges nicely.  
  
"There!" You say with satisfaction before you flipped your hair.  
  
You weren't gonna lie, you looked pretty damn good in your uniform (at least that's what you overheard some military soldiers say), but sometimes you had to wonder what was going in the designers head when making you this rather sexy uniform.  
  
You glanced at yourself in the mirror seeing how the outfit showed off your lovely curves.  
  
You rolled your eyes at the thought of those perverted Atlas soldiers drooling at the sight of you as they usually did.  
  
"This outfits more suited for a Vale nightclub..." You sighed.  
  
“...Or stripclub...”  
  
You sighed again remembering your past.  
  
You’ve come a long way from being a former stripper in Mantle those years ago.  
  
You dad was a former dust mind worker and a drunk who abandoned you, and your mother had committed suicide out of depression.  
  
You came from nothing so you desperately worked your way to getting money.  
  
Gods bless Ironwood for overlooking your little background check.  
  
He knew how much people in Mantle struggled.  
  
He promised to keep it a secret from the rest of the military.  
  
What he didn't know was how you truly got into Atlas Academy in the first place....  
  
When you were 17 you encountered a much older rich guy at the strip club.  
  
He thought you were beautiful.  
  
The two of you went out and he showered you with luxury.  
  
He gave you a place to stay in Atlas.  
  
He bought you books on designing weaponry, aura, semblances, and how to become a huntress that you studied vigorously.  
  
He took you on trips around Remnant.  
  
From spa trips in Mistral, to beach resorts in Vacuo, to nightclubs in Vale.  
  
You often found yourself at the Schnee Family Manor a lot at parties.  
  
You spoke to Ironwood and expressed high interest in attending Atlas Academy in hopes that he could pull some strings to let you in.  
  
He gave you a smile and told you that you were welcome to attend the open houses, but that was it unfortunately.  
  
You didn't truly care about your boyfriend as he was a womanizer.  
  
He wanted to sleep with you along with his other friends at the same time...  
  
That was something you couldn't bring yourself to do out of self respect...  
  
You took advantage of the opportunity and drugged all the men infusing drugs in their drinks before robbing them of all the lien and dust crystals they had on them.  
  
You used the money to buy parts and designed yourself a weapon.  
  
A whip that can unleash dust energy such as fire, water, or electric whips. When enlarged, it can double as a cannon.  
  
You paid a guy to make forgeries and files that said you attended Sanctum Academy.  
  
You then used the rest of the money to pay for tuition for all four years at Atlas Academy.  
  
It was a good thing that you unlocked your aura and semblance when you could from all the times you had to beat up thugs, strippers, drunks, and drunk strippers who attempted to harm you on the streets.  
  
You made quite a name for yourself as a straight A student excelling well in combat and academics.  
  
You were the object of envy of many female students as you were very promiscuous towards the many guys you dated.  
  
It was the same cycle.  
  
You dated a guy, they take you out(preferably a club), you sleep with them, and then you dump them and repeat.  
  
It was just a way to blow off steam and to help you forget about your rough past.  
  
Atlas Academy was a breeze as you graduated with flying colors.  
  
You joined the military and after another year, you were selected among many to become an Ace Operative.  
  
You weren't proud of what you did back then before becoming a student but you were desperate for an education so that you could become a huntress and not a desperate stripper.  
  
That aside, if it wasn't for your aura, you'd be freezing your ass off in the damn tundra on every mission in your outfit.  
  
You smirked.  
  
"Aw what the hell! Ima SNACK!" You say as you struck a sexy pose in the mirror.  
  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
You walked through the halls of the military base where you spotted team RWBY and their friends on their way to the briefing room. Ruby smiles and waves at you.  
  
"Hi Y/N!"  
  
You smiled back.  
  
"Hi Honey!"  
  
You watched as she eagerly sped into the briefing room followed by her friends.  
  
You giggled to yourself.  
  
'The enthusiasm of youths...' You thought.  
  
Continuing your way through the halls, you heard two male voices.  
  
You spotted Vine and your boyfriend Marrow talking to each other by the entrance to the briefing room.  
  
You smiled at the sight of Marrow.  
  
He was goofy and mischievous and tried to act cool but he was often poked fun of by his team members.  
  
He liked to show off in front of you only to make a fool out of himself.  
  
You had fallen hard for this fool, remembering your first meeting with him and the Ace Operatives...  
  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Descending down some stairs at Atlas Academy, you kept pulling down your very short skirt to keep your rather skimpy panties you had underneath from showing.  
  
On top of that, you had to grip the railing to keep yourself from tripping, falling, and making a rather awkward first impression on your new teammates.  
  
You weren't quite used to your new high heels just yet...  
  
Finally you made it into the room and spotted five people in uniforms that matched your own.  
  
The first man you spotted had short brown hair with aqua green eyes with captured your attention.  
  
He smiled upon seeing you and approached you with the rest of his team following.  
  
"Ah! Y/N L/N! Welcome!"  
  
"I am Clover Ebi, the leader of the Ace Operatives! I would like to personality congratulate you for making it this far to-"  
  
"-You're my leader?!" You interrupted.  
  
You smirked as you glanced up and down at his body in appreciation.  
  
"...Yes...is something wrong?" Clover asked in confusion.  
  
"No..." you said.  
  
Your eyes briefly fall to his pants before going back to his eyes.  
  
"...You're justttt right."  
  
Clover raised an eyebrow a bit while the rest of his team exchanged glances.  
  
You giggled.  
  
"Sorry! I just didn't expect my new leader to be so hot," you winked.  
  
The room went silent for a moment except for the short haired woman's snickering.  
  
Clover blinked at you in astonishment as your eyes continue to shamelessly explore his body.  
  
He cleared his throat and regained composure.  
  
  
"...I do hope you remain professional with me Y/N."  
  
You nodded.  
  
"I can do that!" You day with a sly smirk.  
  
"...So do you have any questions?" Clover asked.  
  
You had many.  
  
'Yes! Are you single? How are you in bed? How many inches are on the stem of your little "clover"? You wanna have kids?'  
  
Your lecherous thoughts continued to race.  
  
You had to keep yourself from mewling like a horny schoolgirl as you already had made quite an impression on your new team members.  
  
You shook your head.  
  
"No. My questions aren't really safe for work...gotta stay professional for my new leader..." you winked.  
  
The room went silent again and you could have sworn you saw Clover's cheeks slightly turn pink.  
  
"Well this new girl certainly doesn't beat around the bush does she?" You heard the short woman whisper.  
  
"Hello! We're here too y'know!" The tall woman said.  
  
"Oh, right. Let me introduce to you the team!" Clover said as he cleared a path for his team to walk closer to you.  
  
You glanced at the short woman.  
  
She had brown skin and a shaved mohawk. Her striking features were her pink eyes that you actually found pretty.  
  
'Most chicks can pull off Mohawks pretty well...too bad your not one of them girly...you look like you just got your weave snatched...' you thought to yourself.  
  
You put on your best smile as you both shook hands.  
  
"I'm Harriet Bree."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" You smiled.  
  
"So how fast are you?"  
  
"Not as fast as you. From what I hear you're the speedster! I'm lucky to have you as my new teammate!"  
  
Harriet smirked in satisfaction with your answer.  
  
"Heh, I think I like you."  
  
The tall woman rushed towards you and shook your hand wildly causing you to shake a bit.  
  
"I'm Elm Ederne! It's soooo nice to have another girl on the team! Now that there's three of us, it realllyyy evens out the odds!"  
  
When Elm finally sets you down, your vision blurred a bit causing you to see three of her for a moment.  
  
"Whoa...that's...quite the grip..." you say as you put your hand on your head.  
  
When your vision went back normal, you took a look at the woman.  
  
You widened your eyes as you found yourself looking up.  
  
She was over 6ft and had a super muscular body.  
  
You knew that you wouldn't ever get on her bad side because she could probably squash you with just her finger with the amount of strength she had.  
  
'Damn....and people tell me I'm thicc...wow....!' you thought.  
  
"Looking forward you working with you..." you say doing your best not to sound nervous.  
  
You then glanced over at the very thin pale male who approached you.  
  
"I am Vine Zeki. I look forward to working with you," he said calmly.  
  
You smiled.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
'This guy needs to eat something. He looks like he could blow in the wind! Also someone seriously did him dirty with those tattoos! Another thing...a trip to the tanning salon wouldn't hurt. But then again getting a natural tan in Vacuo wouldn't be so bad...'  
  
You mentally roll your eyes.  
  
'Who am I roasting next?'  
  
You turned to see a very dark skinned man with the most beautiful sea blue eyes that clashed well with his dark blue hair which was partly held back in a bun.  
  
The feature that stood out to you was his doggie tail.  
  
He wasn't truly a man, but rather, mans best friend.  
  
A dog Faunus.  
  
You stood there and stared at the beautiful man in front of you.  
  
To say he was hot was an understatement.  
  
Having a man-eater personality, you've dated a lot of hot guys but you never consider those relationships serious.  
  
Clover was a snack but this man was a full-course meal that you were so eager to taste...  
  
...With your body of course!  
  
You felt your heart flutter for the first time as heat rose to your cheeks.  
  
You didn't know what came over you but you knew you wanted to learn everything about him.  
  
The man gave you a slightly bored look as he approached you.  
  
"I'm Marrow Amin. If you want survive around here, you better follow my lead," he said cooly.  
  
You giggled at that. He was trying to act all tough in front of you.  
  
Marrow frowned.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny, huh?!"  
  
Harriet snorted.  
  
"Maybe because she knows that your practically a newbie yourself."  
  
Elm joined in.  
  
"He's acting all tough because he thinks she's cute."  
  
Your eyes lightened you with interest.  
  
'He thinks I'm cute?'  
  
Marrow blushed as he glared at his teammates.  
  
"T-That's not true!"  
  
You smirked playfully yet seductively.  
  
"There's no need to be shy. I think you're pretty cute too, Puppy..."  
  
Marrow widened his eyes and he turned back to you as he blinked in astonishment.  
  
"...Did you just call me Puppy?"  
  
"She also called you cute too. Don't think I ever heard a girl call you that before," Clover teased.  
  
"Very odd, indeed," Vine nodded with a slight smirk.  
  
The rest of the Ace Ops continued with the teasing causing Marrow to blush hard as he growled a bit.  
  
You giggled once more before taking his hand in yours.  
  
"Don't mind them, Puppy. I know I'll be in good hands with you. You watch my butt and I'll watching yours closely too okay?"  
  
Elm and Harriet we're laughing loudly at the surprised look on Marrow's face.  
  
He glared at you before pulling his hand back.  
  
"S-Stop calling me Puppy!"  
  
You put on your most sexy smile.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..."  
  
You leaned close to him.  
  
"Mmm...how about...Wolfy?"  
  
With that you brought a finger to Marrow's neck and tickle it.  
  
This caused his tail to wag widely in excitement as he sighed blissfully, much to your amusement.  
  
"Wow! Someone's excited!"  
  
Marrow immediately grabs your hand and pushes it away.  
  
You smirk in amusement seeing how red his face was.  
  
"Don't do that!" He said sternly.  
  
"Start acting a little more professional, okay?"  
  
You leaned close to him.  
  
"I'm a pro with my hands if that's what your inquiring. Want me to show you what they can do to you?" You purred lowly for only him to hear.  
  
If it were any possible for Marrow to get any more red, he'd probably have a nosebleed.  
  
You laughed out loud.  
  
The other Ace Ops soon joined you.  
  
Having enough, Marrow started walking away from you all.  
  
Your eyes fall to his butt.  
  
"I just love watching you go, Wolfy!"  
  
Harriet and Elm had already dropped to the floor as they continued dying.  
  
Clover chuckled at the sight of Marrow who had stopped to stare at you in completely shock.  
  
The redness on his face was not disappearing.  
  
You were a shameless flirt no question and at this point, all professionalism was out the window as Vine soon joined in on the laughter.  
  
Marrow pouted as he stomped away like a child.  
  
"Don't call me, Wolfy..." he muttered.  
  
You giggled. You knew he secretly liked it.  
  
He was a very interesting guy and you just had to know more...  
  
'I think I'm gonna like it here...' You thought.  
  
  
Lemon is coming y'all!


	2. Be Good to your Master LEMON

**Y/N's POV:**

Marrow was a tough nut to crack at first.

Unlike most guys he wasn't immediately drawn to you.

He acted annoyed towards you with your overly flirtatious advances on or off duty.

Overtime he became more flustered or embarrassed, especially with the teasing from his teammates (mainly Elm or Harriet).

The more Marrow resisted, the more interested you became.

After getting to know him some more, he was actually cool to be around.

He was friendly, loyal, and kind just like an actual pup which made you feel warm inside and before you knew it, you were in love.

Marrow noticed a change in your behavior.

When you weren't flirting, you would make him coffee every morning and bring it to him during Clover's briefings, you would often pair up with him and have his back during a mission, saving his life on multiple occasions, when the others made fun of Marrow, you immediately stood up for him.

Imagine his surprise.

Before you knew it, the two of you became official and you had no plans to go back to chasing other guys.

When the team found out, they were beyond surprised how someone could go out with a rookie like Marrow.

Clover approved of it but he gave a stern warning to you both to not mix business with pleasure.

No promises of course...

...

...

...

You walked over where Marrow and Vine were, listening in on their conversation a bit.

"What?! I don't have any liabilities!" Marrow whined.

You giggled at that.

"I don't know about that, sweetie..."

Marrow and Vine turned to you seeing the teasing smirk on your face.

You brush past Marrow a bit.

Your eyes falling to his rear for a moment.

"Sometimes you leave yourself wiiiide open for an attack."

Smack!

Marrow lets out a yelp causing his tail to jolt up.

You chuckled at the bewildered expression he gave you as he was too shocked to say anything.

His face was redder than usual and you knew why.

You were being extra aggressive with the flirting as you and Marrow had special plans for later tonight after the Geist Grimm Mission...

Clover walked by with the other Ace Operatives following.

"Keep it professional, Y/N."

You hummed in acknowledgement.

"No worries Clover..."

You turned back to your still flustered boyfriend.

"I can be a good girl..."

You shoot Marrow a wink before sexily sway walking into the briefing room.

You heard snickering and turned seeing Harriet and Elm walking on either side of you.

"So remind me again. What exactly do you see in him?" Elm asked.

You smiled.

"He's interesting. He's not like other guys."

Harriet gave you an amused look.

"Pfft! Interesting? You sure you didn't hit your head this morning?"

You give Harriet a glare for a moment.

You were getting awfully sick of her teasing you and Marrow.

You weren't going to let her have the last laugh.

You sigh as you gave Harriet a sad smile.

"Oh Harriet...maybe if you weren't so focused on showing people up all the time, you might just get yourself a boyfriend..."

Harriet glared at you.

"...What?"

You cooly flip your hair before doing another sway walk.

This time the display was for her, but you were certain Marrow was watching, so it was a win-win.

You heard Harriet grumble under her breath in irritation followed by some laughter from Elm.

You took your seat in the briefing room and patted the empty seat next to you for Marrow to take.

The two of you listened to Clover's briefings alongside the other members, team RWBY and JNR.

You kept a good poker face so nobody was able to notice how the thirstiness inside mind was currently getting the best of you as you kept thinking about tonight's later events...

...

...

...

After a mission well done, you headed straight to your living quarters and spent an hour freshening up your bedroom.

You were a major slob.

But you wouldn't let anyone see that.

Especially Marrow.

You were currently lighting up some candles with a dust infused lighter.

You smirked when you heard a knock at the door.

"Come in..." you purred.

Marrow opened the door and walked in before shutting it behind him.

"There you are Marrow..."

You note his state of dress.

"...And you're still in uniform I see..."

"So are you, Y/N," he said.

You chuckle a bit.

"Well I was going to change. But then again, it's not like clothes are going to matter anyways..."

You gesture for Marrow to sit on your bed before sitting down next to him.

You smile and give him a long passionate kiss.

Marrow kissed back, wrapping his arm around your back to pull you closer.

You could felt his neediness behind the kiss as his long warm dog tongue explored your mouth causing you to moan a bit.

With all the serious missions and the Salem situation in the air, it was nice to have some time for the two of you to blow off some steam.

You loved the sensation of Marrow's dog tongue.

He could do so much more with it than a regular human.

And you couldn't wait to see what other stuff he could do with it...

You both pulled away.

Your finger dances across Marrow's chest.

"So, what position do you wanna try first?"

"The cowgirl, the missionary, the 69..."

"Ooh! How about the Doggie Style?" You say with a knowing wink.

Marrow stared at you in confusion before narrowing his eyes.

"...You did not just say Doggie Style..."

You giggled at his cuteness.

"Fine, we don't have to do that..."

You pull out a large scroll and turned it on.

"We could watch some adult films to get us in the mood..."

Marrow widened his eyes as some porn started to play.

"No!"

He immediately snatches the scroll from you before turning off the video and tossing the scroll away.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Okay, what is with you? Why are you so tense today?"

Marrow shook his head.

"I'm not tense. I'm fine!"

You rolled your eyes.

"I know when your lying you idiot. Was the mission that stressful or did Harriet say something to you?"

Marrow turned away as he folded his arms,

"Neither! It's nothing!"

You studied his expression, trying to figure out what was causing him to whine all of a sudden.

Marrow slowly started to blush and that was when you added 2 and 2 together.

"Marrow..."

"...Is this...your first time?"

"No!" He pouted.

You did your best not to giggle as his face got redder.

You smiled and turned his head to face you as you place a finger to his lips.

"You know you don't have to act tough in front of me right now...I'll take good care of you okay?" You say seductively.

"I....oh-okay..." Marrow said nervously.

"Lay down, Puppy..." you ordered.

Marrow obliged as he layed down against the bed.

You smirk in satisfaction.

'Looks like he's the submissive type...' You thought.

You slowly got up unzipped your thigh high boots before taking them off.

You then walked over to pick up your scroll Marrow threw earlier.

You go to the music app and punch in the settings allowing sexy music to play.

You set the scroll on a table before smirking at Marrow.

"Be a good boy for mama and don't get up okay?" You purred.

Marrow gulped a bit at that.

You stood in front of the bed for his viewing pleasure.

You slowly started dancing to the music, sensually swaying your hips to the beat as your hands run across your breasts.

Marrow's eyes slowly widened as he realized what you were about to do.

He didn't dare interrupt as his eyes followed your hands that played across your curves.

His face slowly flushed a light pink.

You brought your hand to the zipper of your vest and slowly pulled it down allowing for your lacy red bra to peek out. Your large breasts jiggling out for full view.

Marrow gulped hard as his tail began to wag.

You chuckled seeing this.

"Ooh it looks like someone's excited..."

Marrow's face became a deep red as he held his tail down to stop it from wagging.

You smirk before you drop your vest allowing for Marrow to take in the delicious sight of your cleavage that was wrapped tightly by your lacy bright red bra.

With an innocent expression, you slip a finger into your puckered red lips, keeping your eyes on Marrow the whole time.

You then pull out your finger from your mouth with a loud POP and drag your wet finger down the valley of your breasts and slipping your finger into your bra, teasing at the nipple.

You lean your head back and let out a moan as one hand massaged your right breast.

You opened your eyes to Marrow and saw that beads of sweat start to form on his forehead as a little dog bone slowly started to form in his pants.

Marrow's eyes followed your hands as they massaged the curves of your hips, you teased the garter straps of your uniform allowing them to fall.

Your hand falls to the side zipper on your tight miniskirt.

You peel at the zipper as you slowly rolled your hips.

The movement caused your skirt to slide off your curves and onto the floor leaving your matching red lacy panties on display.

You then untie the ribbon from your hair and slowly shake your head allowing your hair to fall to your shoulders.

"Damn..." Marrow whispered.

You slowly sway walked over to Marrow and climbed onto the bed before straddling him.

His eyes took in every curve of your body.

You felt his form shake under you as his body tensed up.

"I take it you like what you see..."

"Y-Y/N..." Marrow whispered.

You leaned down towards him and massaged his chest making it even harder for him to speak.

"...W-where d-did you learn t-to do th-?"

You placed a finger to his lips to stop him.

You were not about to tell Marrow that you were a former Mantle stripper...

...At least not yet...

"Now now Puppy...I'm calling the shots here," you say.

Marrow let out a whimper.

You smiled and cup his cheeks before leaning your lips against his ears.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and let mama take care of you?" You whispered huskily.

You could Marrow's body heat rise up as your warm breath tickled his ear.

"...Y-Yes..."

You hummed.

"That's a good boy..."

You immediately nibbled hard at his ear causing the dog Faunus to groan.

You brought your lips down to his neck and begin to lick and kiss it all over.

"Y/N please..." he moaned.

"Say no more, baby...I got you," you say.

You brought your lips to his and slowly began to peel away at his uniform starting with his dark blue waist belt before making your way to the silver-gray buttons.

Marrow helped you as he layed up from the bed, not breaking the kiss and shrugged off his jacket and red shirt before dropping it onto the floor.

You broke the kiss and marveled at the sight of his chest.

His body was sculpted with abs.

He was built like a God.

His dark skin was all to perfect.

You couldn't help yourself as you run your hands up and down his hard chest.

You smirk with delight.

You brought Marrow back into a make out session as your tongues fought for dominance.

You slipped your hand under a pillow and pulled out a metallic ring before bringing it over to Marrow's neck.

CLICK!

The makeout session came to a halt as Marrow pulled away.

You couldn't stop grinning as he glanced down in confusion at the metallic item placed around his neck.

It was red with Marrow's name written in black and had a paw print dog tag hanging off it.

Marrow raised an eyebrow at you.

"Y/N....is this a collar?!"

You giggled like a hyena as you nod widely.

Marrow just stared at you.

"Pleaseeee! I've always wanted to try this! I had this custom made just for you" You say.

Marrow chuckled.

"You're some kind of freak."

You smirked.

"Yeah? Well you're really submissive..."

You give Marrow a quick kiss.

"...And that's a turn on..."

"Now then..."

You turned to crawl towards the end of the bed, giving Marrow a full view of your panties that had very minimal back coverage.

Your hands found their way to Marrow's dark blue pants.

You didn't fail to notice the bulge forming,

You gave Marrow a knowing smirking.

He blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

You held back a giggle as you unzipped his pants.

You slid them down revealing his dark blue boxers.

You bit your tongue down deeply to hold back a chuckle at the sight of the bones and steak printed on his boxers.

"You have such cute panties Marrow..." you say softly.

You glanced at Marrow who was still very embarrassed as he kept looking away.

You giggle to yourself as you you start to peel away his boxers.

Your heart began to race as you saw more of his dark skin revealed.

From his pelvis, to his crotch, and then you saw it.

A dark brown bulge pointed up a bit.

"Wow..." you whispered.

It was the biggest dick you've ever layed your eyes on.

'Has to be at least 9 inches!' You thought excitedly.

You were excited and anxious at the same time.

Was it gonna be able to fit inside of you.

You slowly placed your hand on Marrow's dick feeling how firm and thick it was.

You start to stroke it causing Marrow to hiss at the sensation as he grind his hips forward.

You applied a little more pressure as you felt the dick enlarge in size.

"Y/N..." Marrow groaned.

"Hush..." you ordered.

You took your hand off his dick and brought your lips to it.

You blew your warm breath against it as you teased around the shaft.

Marrow shrieked as he grabbed your hair to pull for face against his dick causing your lips to press against it in a kiss.

"S...uck it..." he breathed.

You glanced at Marrow seeing his half lidded eyes that were clouded with pleasure as sweat began to pour down.

You opened your mouth and massaged your tongue under his dick while massaging the top half with your hand.

Marrow let out lustful moans as he took in the pleasure you were giving.

You decided to kick the sensation up a notch as you started blowing heat onto his dick.

"Y-Y/N!" He cried.

You took your lips off his dick while continuing the hand job.

Marrow shut his eyes as he showed a pained expression.

You smiled.

"Too much for you, Wolfy?"

That was when you pinched the tip causing Marrow to reach his peak.

"Oooooooooooooooowhoooooooooo!"

SPLAT!

"Whoa..."

You froze in place trying to process what just happened.

You were in complete shock as a thick white substance had covered most of your face, hair, and breasts.

You never knew that a man could cum like this.

Not only that, but Marrow literally just howled like a werewolf from all the pleasure.

You had so many questions.

Like do Faunus cum more than humans?

"Marrow..." you say in amazement.

Marrow was just breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

You snickered.

"It's not funny!" Marrow whined.

Marrow then let out some doggish whimpers much to your amusement.

"Marrow! It's okay!" You chuckled.

Marrow then covered his red face with a pillow.

"Marrow!"

Still laughing, you crawl over to your man and remove his pillow from his face.

He was beyond embarrassed as he kept looking away.

"It's okay! I liked it!"

You gave him reassuring kisses across his face and neck, ignoring the stickiness that came off your face.

"Alright..." Marrow sighed.

You slowly got off the bed, much to Marrow's disappointment.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up a bit. I'll be back!"

...

...

...

You walked back into the room covered in a fluffy black robe.

Marrow looked at you in confusion.

"What's that for?"

You giggled.

"...Dessert..."

You allow the robe to fall to the ground.

Marrow widened his eyes as he shot up from the bed.

You wore a bikini made entirely out of doggie treats.

Your skin was covered in light barbecue sauce.

Marrow smiled like a kid of Christmas as tongue stuck out causing a bit of drool to fall onto the bed.

He didn't bother to hide his wagging tail.

"You like?" You purred.

Marrow immediately got up and rushed towards you, but not before you push him roughly down onto the bed.

You waved a finger.

"Tch, tch, tch! Uh uh uh, Wolfy!"

"If you want dessert, you gotta prove it to me how much you want it..."

You leaned close to Marrow, flashing your sexy smile as you placed a hand on his cheek.

"You want a treat don't you, Wolfy?"

Marrow nodded slowly.

You glare at him.

SLAP!

Marrow stared at you, eyes wide in surprise as he clutched his slightly red cheek.

"On the bed!" You ordered.

Marrow didn't hesitate as he was a little eager to see what you had in store for him.

"Get on all fours like a dog."

Marrow got in position.

"Also you don't get to talk," you add.

"You can only 'woof' like a dog."

You then pulled out your whip weapon.

Marrow widened his eyes in horror.

"Uh, Y/N? W-Why do you have your weapon?!"

"Don't worry Sweetie, I didn't load any dust in here so it'll just be normal whip!" You say sweetly.

You switch back to a glare.

"I thought I said no talking!"

TWACK!

You cracked your whip against Marrow's hip lightly but sharply.

"-Eek!"

You place your hands on Marrow''s tail and stroke it.

"You're in good hands, Sweetie..."

Marrow's tail throbbed at your touch as it jolt up.

He let out a moan.

You smirked seeing how sensitive he really was.

'I knew you're a virgin...' You thought.

You pull out a bone gag with a strap and stick it in Marrow's mouth.

He made a face which made you chuckle.

You smack the whip in your hands making Marrow flinch.

You place a hand on his behind and sensually stroke it making him shiver.

"Someone's been a bad bad boy..."

"What do you gotta day for yourself?"

TWACK!

"-OOHH-WOOF!" Marrow did his best not to moan as normal in fear that you'd beat him even more.

"Are you going to behave, Wolfy?" You asked.

SMACK!

"WOOF!"

You laughed out loud at the sight of Marrow who was shaking like a chihuahua.

"Man I love being dominate!"

From the look on Marrow's face, you could tell he had enough.

"I'll show you who's dominate!"

Before you could do or say anything, Marrow shot up from the bed and ripped the bone gag out of his mouth before making his way over to you.

You frowned.

"Hey! I'm the dom! You don't get to-OOH!"

Marrow picked you up and crashed his lips hungrily against yours.

You moaned against the kiss as you wrap your legs around his waist.

Marrow held your legs tightly before pushing you roughly against the bed.

He pulled away allowing you to gasp for air.

"Marrow..." you moaned.

You glanced up at Marrow seeing the devious smirk on his face.

You widened your eyes seeing some wolffish canines form in his mouth.

"M-Marro-?"

"Stay!"

'...What?'

Time seemed to slow down for a moment.

Your bodies movements were in slow motion.

Marrow had used his semblance to be dominant.

He grinned and seized his chance as he brought his teeth towards your biscuit covered breasts.

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

You felt his teeth tear at the biscuits before he licked and sucked at your nipple.

The slow motion caused your moans to sound slow, low, but very loud.

Marrow bit your neck allowing his teeth to lightly sink into it before dragging his wet dog tongue across your breasts and to your stomach as he tasted the barbecue sauce on your body.

The sensation causing you to feel hard down there.

Marrow then made his way to your bikini bottom.

CHOMP!

You felt his teeth sink into the side of your clit causing a pained moan to slowly leave your lips.

He had already finished the biscuits.

Marrow then began to widely suck and lick around the clit while simultaneously inserting a finger to open up your entrance.

You tremble at his touch as you felt your toes curl.

"Damn you taste good..." Marrow moaned.

You felt yourself getting wet and hard from the sensation.

Your knees began to shake.

Marrow smirked.

"Now look who's excited..."

Your cheeks flushed a light pink.

That was when his semblance wore off and you seized your chance.

"ENOUGH OF THE FOREPLAY ALREADY! JUST FUCK ME!" You cry out.

Marrow didn't waste any time.

He spread your legs wide open and positioned himself at your entrance before entering.

"-Aaah!" You cry out feeling his large erection enter you.

Marrow thrusted into you as you rolled your hips against him.

You gripped the bedsheets with one hand.

The only sounds in the room were moaning and skin slapping.

"Marro-OOH!" You moaned.

You opened one eye seeing Marrow clench his eyes shut as sweat poured off his face.

"S-shit Y/N!" He groaned.

You figured Marrow was having a bit of a tough time.

He was a virgin up until now.

"Move f-faster," you groaned.

"Y/N!" Marrow cried.

You reached up towards his chest and massaged his abs feeling cold sweat pour down.

Marrow thrusted faster into you causing you to pierce your manicured nails into his back as you drew a bit of blood from him.

His bun undid itself from the motion causing more of his hair to fall towards his face.

He looked so damn attractive with his hair down...

Marrow threw one of your legs over your shoulder as he continued thrusting deeply into you.

You widened your eyes in surprise.

You never would have expected a virgin to be this good...

...But then again it could have been his canine instincts kicking in...not that you were complaining.

"RIGHT THERE! THERE!" You moaned out as you felt him hit your g-spot.

Marrow immediately thrusted both hard and fast into you causing the bed to shake.

Screams tore from your throat and you were praying to the Gods that the entire military base didn't hear you.

You felt a knot form in your stomach as your juices slowly began to leak onto the sheets.

You other hand reaches and pulls on Marrow's tail causing his eyes to widen.

"M-Marrow I'm about to-"

"Oooooooooooooooowhoooooooooo!"

SPLAT!

Both of your orgasms reached as you squirted all over each other as Marrow pulled out.

Marrow's cum splattered on half of your face your your breasts.

You didn't mind it one bit.

Marrow sighed heavily as he fell to the bed next to you.

You smirked at him.

"Marrow baby! You finally lost your virginity! How do ya feel!"

Marrow breathed heavily as he slowly turned to face you.

You chucked at his lustful and tired expression as your finger played with his chest.

"You ate me out like a dog! I can't believe you cried like a puppy and howled like a werewolf! I have so many questions!"

He narrowed his eyes at you.

"Shut up...I cant believe you made me wear a collar..."

Your eyes glint in amusement.

"I can't believe you're still wearing the collar!"

Marrow gasped for feeling his neck for the collar.

He groaned seeing how it was still there.

Much to your amusement he tries to take it off.

"That's an Atlas tech collar. You can only unlock it with my scroll and only I know the code. You gotta love that Polendina guy for making this for me!"

"Y/N take this off!" Marrow cried.

"No!" You say with a smile.

Marrow gave up and groaned and he layed his head against the pillow.

You giggled and kiss his cheek before playing with his hair.

"You look so sexy with your hair down. Keep it that way, yeah?"

Marrow smiled at that and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. And you were great!"

You smirk.

"Yeah I know!"

"Next time though, we should do it at the Generals office! On his desk!"

Marrow widened his eyes in shock.

"Are you trying to get us both fired Y/N?!"

You giggled.

"No. But it is a bit of a turn on if we got caught don't you think?"

Marrow rolled his eyes at your playful suggestion before you shower him with light kisses.

Marrow yawned.

"Get some rest before you get anymore crazy ideas...we got a mission first thing tomorrow."

You chuckled.

"Sleep? We're not sleeping. We're gonna take a bath together!"

Marrow widened his eyes.

"We are...?"

A/N: Sorry if this sucked! I'll do a bath time scene, but only if you guys want me to! Let me know!


	3. Doggie Want a Treat? Shower and Breakfast LEMON

Y/N's POV:

Last night was amazing.

You laid in bed naked with Marrow, spooning him from behind.

Every so often his tail wagged a bit in his sleep which tickled against your clit.

You giggled at the sensation as you would find yourself rolling your hips against his tail to hump it.

Marrow seemed to enjoy that as he had reached behind him to sensually stroke your thighs.

You wanted to take him once more.

You previously suggested an intimate bath time session with Marrow, but he expressed how tired he was after making love to you and wanted to sleep.

You decided to respect his wishes and go to sleep next to him in your bed that night.

But with how horny you still were, you still decided you wanted to have a little more sexy fun in the bathtub...

...

...

...

You ran warm water in your super large jacuzzi bathtub/shower that morning (ah, the perks of being in the military).

Poor Marrow couldn't even walk.

You carried him bridal style to the bathtub and placed him inside before joining him and working your magic...

...

...

...

The oozing jets of the tub matched in perfect sync with the sexy music.

Marrow rested an elbow against the side of the tub, holding his scroll that played some hardcore porn.

You were by his side giving him a sensual hand job from under the water as you whispered the naughtiest things in his ear.

You took in the sultry sight.

Marrow's face was completely flushed.

His half lidded eyes clouded with lust as he groaned.

On top of that, he was still wearing his collar which made your womanhood heat up with arousal from under the water.

"Y..Y/N..." Marrow moaned.

You smirked at Marrow.

Marrow breathed heavily as you applied pressure to his penis.

He squeezed his eyes shut as beads of sweat poured down his head and dropping down to his nipples.

Marrow moaned as he leaned his head back against the ceramic walls.

"Don't you dare close your eyes...you naughty boy..." you say huskily.

You circled your thumb around his tip, feeling his erection grow larger and larger.

Marrow's eyes shot open as he groaned.

You look at him innocently.

"Am I turning you on?"

You felt a warm, dripping sensation leak from his tip. 

Marrow rolled his hips forward a bit as he continued to moan.

"Getting wet are we?"

You licked the shell of his ear.

"-ngh!"

Marrow was starting to reach his peak as his body began to tremble.

You licked your lips in delight as you watched his sweat pour down his dark toned abs.

You then noticed Marrow's shaking arm that was holding the scroll.

You smirk at him.

"Better not drop the scroll in our tub, or else..."

With that, you added more pressure, gripping Marrow's dick tightly.

"-NGH!"

Marrow was really reaching his peak now as his face was practically burning red. His sweat was pouring deep into the bath water.

"Y/N..." he whimpered.

You brought your lips towards his neck.

"Now, now Puppy, if you're a good boy, mama will give you a treat..."

You began to trail kisses down his neck before bringing your lips to his chest.

You licked his nipples and hard abs.

"Y/N, please..." Marrow whined.

You glance up at Marrow who looked as if he was about to pass out.

You chuckled.

"Alright, alright..."

You leaned your head against Marrow's chest and watched the porn on his scroll as you continued to stroke his penis.

Your cheeks flushed as you watched the couple on the holographic screen engage in anal play.

Your clit erected as you rub your thighs together.

You smiled.

"Wow..." you whispered.

'We've got to try that...'

"Hey Marrow, can we-?"

"-AAH!"

Marrow the climaxed all over your hand, his juices mixing in with the bubbly water.

You lifted your hand from under the water and saw how your hand was coated in a thick, white substance.

"Whoa!" You chuckled.

You turned back to Marrow who kept breathing heavily.

"Damn..." he whispered.

You giggled.

You begin to slowly suck on your fingers, tasting the salty goo that oozed off your palm.

Marrow's eyes widened as they stared at your lips.

"Mmm...you taste so good baby," you say huskily.

Marrow's face grew heated as he turned to the side.

"Why do you abuse me...?"

You smirk at that and sat up a bit before taking his scroll and pressing pause on the porn.

"Gotta say, I'm really surprised that you got a subscription to this website. But then again, you are a naughty boy..."

You giggled.

"You have such yummy taste in porn, Marrow!"

"Gimmie that!" Marrow exclaimed as he snatched his scroll from your hands before tossing it out to the bath mat.

You chuckled out loud.

"It's not funny!" Marrow pouts as he crosses his arms.

You winked at him.

"Hey now, let me make it up to you..." You say as you get close to straddle him.

You took your cum coated hand and rubbed your palms together causing Marrow to raise an eyebrow.

"What're you-?"

You slapped your sticky palms against your ample breasts and began to massage the cum against them.

You moaned as you rubbed your breasts in a circular motion, teasing your nipples with your pinkies.

You looked at Marrow who was completely speechless.

You smiled.

"Touch them..."

Marrow just blinked as he stared at your breasts in amazement.

"...Or maybe..."

You leaned towards him, bringing your breasts inches to his face.

"...You'd like a taste..."

Marrow gulped as his blue eyes followed the cum that dripped off your nipples.

You sway them slightly causing them to bounce.

"...Suck them..." you say huskily.

Marrow closed his eyes and sighed.

"Y/N we shouldn't..."

You started to grow impatient as the cum slid down the valley of your breasts.

You playfully pouted.

"What, you don't like them?"

Marrow stared at your breasts as his cheeks flushed a bit.

"No, no. They're great..."

He glanced at you.

"We should start getting ready for the mission. The briefing will start soon."

You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"But I want some attention. After all I gave you a lot last night, Puppy?"

Marrow glared at you slightly.

"That's another thing. Stop treating me like a dog."

You narrowed your eyes.

"Marrow where is this coming from? It's just role play..."

"Whatever! We need to get ready! Now get this collar off!" Marrow cried as he tugged on his dog collar.

You leaned back and rolled your eyes.

"Okay seriously? First you were willing to role play and now you're acting out. It's not fair how I gave you so much attention and you won't do the same for me."

"Another thing: we have PLENTY of time before the briefing! We can't have a little fun?"

Marrow sighed and said nothing before turning to the side.

You rolled your eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna shower..."

You slowly rose up from the bath water before slowly making your way over to the other side.

You turn on the handle and started the shower.

You shivered as the cold water hit your back before getting accustomed to the warm temperature.

You massaged you're breasts, feeling the sticky cum wash away.

'So much for shower sex...and I was just starting to get in the mood...' you thought.

You sighed.

'But Marrow's right. Our mission comes first!'

You slowly bend over to pick up a bar of f/c soap...

Smack!

You yelped feeling a light, sharp, tap on your ass.

You heard the sound of snickering and slowly turned around seeing how Marrow was suddenly standing behind you.

He grinned as his hand rested on your hip.

"M-Marrow..." You blushed.

You didn't think he had it in him to do something so bold.

He turned your body to face him as he ran his hands up and down your curves.

"Actually, I could always help you clean up before the mission..."

You smiled at that.

You then raise an eyebrow noting the height differences between you two.

"...Marrow...you're like...a skyscraper y'know that?"

Marrow smiled.

"I know..."

He picked you up by your legs, causing you to yelp and back you towards the shower wall.

"But it makes it more fun to do things like this..."

You ignored the cold shivers the marble wall sent around your back and wrapped your arms around Marrow's neck.

You giggled.

"You've got some kind of fetish for my height?" You asked as your brought your legs around his waist.

Marrow blushed a bit but forced a confident grin on his face to cover it.

"Don't worry about that..."

"...Just let daddy take care of you!" He winked.

"-Pffft!"

You snorted to hold back any further laughter, but it was already too late as Marrow looked annoyed as his cheeks darkened.

"H-hey! Don't laugh at me!"

You stopped laughing.

"Sorry, you're just so sexy when you try so hard..."

As if on cue, the running shower made Marrow's hair wetter and wetter.

His glistening dark teal locks made him irresistibly sexy.

"Take me..." you whispered.

Marrow's tail wagged with excitement.

He brought his lips to your neck and trailed kisses down to your collar bone.

You threw your head back as you took in the pleasure.

"Marrow! Ooh~!"

He brought his lips to your breasts, slowly dragging his tongue between the valley of the plump curves.

"Haah~"

You felt the soap bar in your hand get more slippery.

"Marrow..." you cry desperately.

In response, Marrow brought his lips towards yours, licking at the entrance before taking you whole.

His doggie tongue was extra aggressive as it swished heavily in your mouth.

You didn't mind the warm wet sensation as you couldn't stop moaning.

Marrow pulled away, causing you to whimper a bit.

"Don't be like that. But tell me...does this feel nice?" He asked.

Before you could say anything, Marrow suddenly inserted a finger inside you.

You shriek as you dig your nails into back causing him to hiss.

Marrow snickered before slipping in another finger that dipped towards your g-spot.

Considering last nights events, it wasn't too hard to stretch you out.

You felt the heat on your clit rise as your body filled with arousal.

Your juices started to leak with pre cum.

"Right...there...MMMmmm!"

Your eyes locked under Marrow's seductive gaze as he pumped into you.

"Does that feel good?"

You gave him a relaxed smile.

"Mmhm!"

"You make me feel so good..." You sighed.

Marrow then reconnected his lips with yours for a full on makeup session.

Your tongues fought for dominance making you both moan.

'Looks like all those porn videos has made Marrow a beast in bed! Mmm! We've got to watch more together!'

PLOP!

The two of you pull away and glanced downward behind you seeing your f/c soap bar floating in the bath water.

It had slipped from your hands during the make up session, that you almost forget you were still holding it.

"Oh..." you say a bit sadly.

Marrow immediately set you down, much your confusion and disappointment. 

You were about to speak but Marrow gave you a seductive glance that made your heart race in anticipation.

"Don't just stand there. Pick it up..." he says smoothly.

Now you were really confused.

Why did he care about the bar soap when there was liquid soap?

You obliged regardless and turned around before bending over to pick up the soap.

"-YEE!"

You shrieked immediately feeling a finger with a sharp nail slip it's way into your back side.

You widened your eyes to see that Marrow knelt down behind you and inserted a finger into your behind.

Your shrieked as he swirled his finger in a circular motion.

"M-Marrow?!"

Marrow gave you an amused expression.

"Don't mind me..."

"...Just trying to get accustomed to my new doghouse..." he sang.

He gave you a wink as your cheeks slowly burn a deep red under the running water.

'He thinks my ass is a...?'

The more you thought about it, the more embarrassed you became.

This new kinky role play freaked you out but turned you on as you felt the wetness build up inside of you again.

You faced forward as you used the wet shower walls to rest your hands.

"Now then..." Marrow began.

He slipped in another finger earning a yelp from you.

"This doghouse feels...a little tight..."

"...Better make some room to stretch it out..." he says huskily.

Marrow adds another finger to your back entrance.

You hissed loudly, scratching your fingers a bit against the white lines in between the shower walls.

You felt your knees begin to wobble but Marrow gripped your hip with one hand to hold you in place.

Marrow slowly thrusted his fingers in and out your ass.

You released a relieved moan at the sensation as you started to roll your hips in sync with his thrusts.

"Aah~"

You started to leak thick juices out your core.

Marrow noticed this.

"Looks like my owner left me some treats in my new doghouse..."

You widen your eyes.

'Is he gonna...?'

Marrow grabbed your ass tightly and spread open your cheeks.

You shivered at the touch as you felt your heat rise in excitement.

"Time to eat!" He sang.

Marrow slowly slipped his warm tongue up your ass.

He moaned as he took in the taste of your sweet, wet juices.

You squealed in delight, throwing your head back allowing the warm water to sprinkle down your face.

You satisfied grin never left your face.

As if the pleasure you felt wasn't great enough, you felt Marrow's tongue swish it's way up your clit.

You shrieked at the sensation, widening your eyes before glancing down to see the pink tip of Marrow's tongue just barely making it past your labia.

Your jaw dropped in amazement.

'How long is his-?'

"Three...inches, doll..." Marrow said between licks as if answering your thoughts.

You were completely stunned.

'THREE?!'

You mewled excitedly as you felt Marrow's tongue slither it's way towards your sweet spot.

"Please eat me~" you sighed almost desperately.

Marrow brought his lips towards your entrance and massaged them against it.

He blew heat onto the core.

"MaRROOOH!"

You rolled your ass against his face, practically smothering it.

Marrow didn't seem to mind as he began to practically slurp the juices out of your ass.

You twerked a little on his face, allowing your ass cheeks to slap against him.

He massaged your cheeks in appreciation.

"You like that, Daddy?" You purred. 

Marrow licked you out. 

"MMM! Y/N, you are one bad bitch!" 

Smack! 

Smack! 

Smack! 

Smack! 

You hissed and squealed out happily as Marrow repeatedly spanked your ass. 

He started biting, licking, and kissing your ass cheeks. 

"Oh WOW!" You shrieked. 

"I'll do anything for this ass..." Marrow whispers huskily. 

"You're getting me so wet..." You purred. 

The sound of both of your moans echoed in the bathroom as steam covered the entire area.

"Marrow! I'm gonna-"

You climaxed into the bath water.

Marrow took a few slurps of the juices out of your eyes before bringing his head out.

"Ughn..."

You drop your knees into the bath water and breathed heavily.

You heard Marrow chuckle behind you.

"I'm not done yet! I wanna relax inside my new doghouse..."

You widened your eyes an looked at him crazy.

"Huh?!"

Marrow grinned and got up before making his way over to you.

He helped you up to your feet.

Your knees wobbled rapidly from the previous sensations.

Marrow held you by your hips carefully before turning you to face the wall and bending you over.

'Are we really doing the doggie style?' You thought excitedly.

You placed your slightly shaking hands on the wall and yelped feeling Marrow's penis poke at your backside.

He rubbed your sides as if to give you some reassurance.

"Marrow..."

"Now let's see if I can fit inside..." Marrow says huskily as he spread your cheeks.

Before you can say anything, Marrow instantly thrusts into you.

You screamed from the heavy, painful sensations.

"MARROW THAT-AAH!"

"IT HUR-OOH!"

There was only slight pleasure from his thrusts. The rest was all pain.

You slowly try to move away but Marrow grabs your hips tightly.

"Marrow please!" You whined desperately.

"Stay!"

Now you were practically stuck in place.

Marrow had used his semblance again.

You thought it was a dirty trick, especially since you were bent over.

But strangely, you were still turned on.

"I'm sorry, Y/N! I don't know why, but I suddenly can't control myself..." Marrow groaned desperately.

Very slowly, your eyes widened.

'Um...what?'

Just like an actual dog about to mate, Marrow secured his arms tightly around your lower waist and immediately thrusted inside of you at rapid, inhuman speed.

Marrow grunted as he pounded into you, rolling his hips forward as his wobbling legs struggled to stay in place.

Your slowed screams echo in the bathroom.

'Whoaaaaa! Slow down!' You thought.

Blissful pleasure soon took over as your eyes clouded with lust.

Your vision started to blur as Marrow hit your deepest spot inside you.

'Where does he get this drive?! Are Faunus some kind of sex gods?!'

You moaned as you slowly reached for the shower curtain since you were still trapped in Marrow's semblance.

You then felt the buildup of liquid inside you.

"MARROW!" You shrieked.

You and Marrow climaxed at the same time and rode each other's orgasms.

The semblance finally wore off and Marrow pulled out of you.

You hummed blissfully as the sticky substance slid down your shaking thighs.

Marrow took your arm and sat you in his lap before giving you a passionate kiss under the raining shower.

He pulled away.

"I love you, Y/N."

You press your forehead to his as you cup his cheeks.

"I love you too, baby!"

You then noticed the heavy sweat dripping off his forehead and wiped it a bit.

"What was that just now? You completely lost control!" You chuckled.

Marrow laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I acted out of instinct..."

"...Sorry about that..."

You smirk at him.

"Oh! So now your a dog! And you really surprised me with that doghouse roleplay too!"

You winked at Marrow who rolled his eyes as his cheeks flushed once more.

"Y/N..."

You giggled before giving Marrow a quick kiss.

"Now let's get cleaned up..."

...

...

...

Neither you or Marrow were able to stand up since your both your legs were hurting.

The two of you were able to make due by reaching out for the soaps and sponges on the other side of the tub before taking turns scrubbing each other.

Marrow scrubbed your body, not leaving a single curve untouched.

You hissed a bit when Marrow scrubbed your vagina under the hot water.

He whispered in your ear and dirty talked to the best of his ability while scrubbing your inner thighs.

You bit your tongue to hold back the laughter.

He was such a dork.

You scrubbed Marrow's hair with shampoo.

He hummed as you massaged his teal locks.

You even shampooed Marrow's tail, which startled him at first but he soon found it amusing as he wagged with delight.

...

...

...

Marrow sat on the bed in his dark blue boxers as you blew dry his hair wearing just your underwear.

You giggled as you noticed him sneak peeks at your plump breasts that were wrapped tightly by your f/c bra.

They jiggled as you circled around him.

Marrow took the chance and squeezed it which turned you on a bit.

You giggled and flashed Marrow a sexy smile as you stroked his wet locks.

"Now, now...there are plenty of treats to go around. You just have to wait a bit."

Marrow flashed you a gaze to match your own.

"But maybe..."

His hands found his way to your hips as he ran them up and down your curves.

"...I don't want to wait..."

Snap!

You shrieked as you felt Marrow's fingers snap at the band of your g-string.

He chuckled in amusement as you gave him a glare. 

You then sigh and smile sweetly at him.

"I guess you can have a little treat..."

Marrow smirked at that as he slowly licked his lips in anticipation.

You brought yourself closer to Marrow. 

Your breasts bounce as they were now just inches from his face.

He smiled in appreciation as he gave each of them light licks and kisses.

You thought it'd be nice to give him a better view of the goods as you worked on the back of his hair. 

What you didn't know however, was what Marrow had in store for you.

He slowly sunk his canines into your breasts...

"AaAAH~!"

You quickly lean back away from Marrow, clutching your bitten wet breast as your eyes widened.

Marrow gave you a hungry, amused, smirk as he licked his lips. His tail didn't stop wagging.

You were completely stunned at his behavior, then you figured his instincts were kicking in again. Not that you see complaining...

You smirked.

"Down, boy..." you say teasingly.

Marrow chuckled.

"Sorry..." he began as he grabbed your hips to pull you closer.

"I just can't help myself when I'm around..."

Marrow's fingers danced across your breasts, tracing the laced edge of your bra.

"...Fresh meat!"

You giggled.

"Mmm...bad boy..."

You brought your lips to his and passionately kiss him.

The two of you slip out your tongues and briefly battled for dominance.

You felt droplets of water fall from Marrow's hair and onto your hand and decided to resume the task at hand. 

The two of you chatted as you continued to do Marrow's hair.

You suggested trying cop roleplay for next time. 

Marrow was surprisingly up for it and even suggested using the gravity bolas handcuffs to bind you down and then pretend to conduct a strip search of your body.

The thought of the sexy scenario excited you.

But you both knew the hard part would be to get a hold of the handcuffs after hours and then returning them back to the base the following morning, unseen so that neither of you would get questioned by Ironwood or the other Ace Ops...

You finally finished parting his hair and rolled it into a bun, tying it with a red hair tie.

"There!"

You and Marrow look in the mirror and smiled before giving each other a quick kiss.

Marrow made a face.

"This shampoo smells funny...what brand is it?"

You ^^ smiled.

"Oh y'know it's just those simple brands people buy..."

"..."

"..."

"I bought it at Petco!"

Marrow's blue eyes shot wide open as he looked at you crazy.

"You washed my hair with doggie shampoo?!"

You slowly backed away, chuckling as Marrow got up and walked towards you.

"...Y/N?"

You laughed and immediately run away.

Marrow laughed as he chased you around your room.

"Get back here!"

...

...

...

"Gotta say...the view looks...pretty tasty..." you heard Marrow say.

You giggled at that.

You were making breakfast in a rather sexy ensemble.

Over your underwear was a cleavage-baring apron.

You also had on high heels which accentuated your long legs.

Your f/c panties left very little to the imagination as your entire ass was on display.

You glanced at the reflection in the microwave seeing Marrow at the breakfast table.

He rested an elbow against the table, leaning his head in his palm.

He grinned as he stared at your ass, not even bothering to hide his wagging tail.

You would occasionally pretend to drop something so that you would have an excuse to bend over and give Marrow a nice view of your breakfast cookie.

You set the food onto the plate and carries them over to Marrow.

"Breakfast is served!"

You set the plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage in front of him.

You chuckled as he stuck out his tongue while wagging his tail.

You sat across from him and set the plate in front.

"Thanks for the meal!" He said cheerfully before wolfing down his breakfast.

You put your head in your hand as you smiled at your lover.

'Marrow...'

'I love you so much...'

Lust starts to cloud your mind.

'Almost too much...'

You glance at the holographic clock near you.

7AM.

'That means there's exactly 30 minutes until the briefing starts...'

You turn to smirk at Marrow who gobbled up the bacon.

'A little seductive teasing before a mission wouldn't hurt...'

With your heels, you stretch your leg out from underneath the table and bring it over to Marrow's leg for a footsie.

Marrow widened his eyes as he nearly choked on the bacon.

He glanced under the table to see what you were doing before looking back at you.

You shot him a wink as you bring your foot up higher his leg.

Marrow raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? How horny are you?!"

You giggled.

"Horny enough..."

You put your leg down and slowly got up.

You immediately untied your apron and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Marrow gulped as his eyes locked onto your figure.

You pick up a sausage from your plate and and part of it into your mouth before you begin to suck it slowly, pretending that it's a dick.

"Mmm..." you moaned seductively as you tasted the warm juices.

You made your way over to Marrow, hearing the sound of his tail slap against his chair rapidly.

He started sweating a bit as he watched your lips suck onto the juicy wet sausage.

You brought your leg over to Marrow and straddle him, keeping on hand on his shoulder and the other on your sausage.

You stared into his deep blew eyes as your tongue swirled seductively around his sausage.

Marrow's cheeks redden and you could feel his dick start to grow hard from under you.

"L-Listen, Y/N. W-we have to go to the briefing in-in a few m-min-"

"-Taste it," you purred.

Marrow obliged and bit the other end of the sausage.

You smiled and bit your end.

The two of you ate the sausage, bringing your lips closer and closer together.

You sealed the deal, wrapping your arms around Marrow's neck, connecting your lips.

Marrow moaned in the kiss as your tongue licked his own.

You pulled away to catch your breath.

You then trailed kisses down Marrow's neck.

"Y/N..." Marrow moaned.

"Mmhm?"

You begin to kiss down to his collarbone.

"We s-should get dressed s-soon..."

You hummed as you pull away from him.

"That's a shame that you want to leave so early..."

You pressed your breasts against Marrow's chest causing his cheeks to redden as he stared at your cleavage.

"...I was gonna get you some dessert too..."

Marrow's tail immediately wagged.

"...Dessert?"

You smirked.

"Well you like waffles don't you, Wolfy?"

...

...

...

"Y/N, I'm not even gonna ask where you found a plate this big..." 

You giggled at that.

You were sprawled onto a body sized plate that was on top of your bed.

You were completely naked covered in strawberry syrup, chocolate chips, and sliced strawberries.

The chocolate chips rested on your vagina while the strawberry slices circled your navel and stuck to your arms. 

You shivered and moaned with delight as Marrow squirted the cold whipped cream onto your vagina before massaging it into your clitoris.

"Looks tasty..." Marrow said smoothly.

You hummed.

"Mmm...so are you..."

You opened your eyes seeing him crawl towards you with a grin on his face. You laid up a bit to face him.

"You forgot to get the girls..." you told him.

He looked at you confused.

"Girls?"

You briefly glanced at your boobs watching the strawberry syrup drip off your nipples.

Marrow smirked.

"Oh..."

He then brought out the whipped cream can and squirted each breast.

You shivered at the cold touch and took in the sweet cake like scent.

Marrow brought his lips to suck on your right breast while massaging the cream against the left.

You moaned as you pushed your chest out a bit against his face.

Marrow licked around your breast before dragging it up and down your nipple, causing it to harden.

You grab the back of his head and pushed him closer to your chest.

He gave your boobs a few more sensual licks before pulling away.

He flashed you a naughty smirk.

You smirk back.

"You look like you want to do something naughty..."

"Maybe I do..."

"Turn over, Y/N."

You obliged.

Marrow slowly got off of you allowing you to turn your body over to lay on your stomach.

You shivered as your nipples pressed against the cold plate.

You smiled knowingly as you felt Marrow spread open your ass cheeks.

"Are you back for seconds?" You say huskily.

You then felt some sharp plastic poke at your back entrance.

You widen your eyes.

"What you are-?"

You immediately shrieked feeling Marrow squirt the cold whipped cream up your ass and deep inside.

The room filled with your voice as you mewled at the amazing sensation.

"Oh WOWWWWWWW~!"

"I do love dessert..." Marrow says huskily as you felt him sprinkle strawberry slices, syrup, and chocolate chips all over your ass.

You were about to say something but you were immediately cut off when Marrow shoved his hot, wet, tongue up your ass.

"MARRROWWWW!"

Marrow grabbed your cheeks and started to eat out your entire backside.

Your eyes clouded with lust once more.

You turned your head and spotted the holographic clock.

7:25AM

You frowned.

'The briefings about to start in 5 minutes and-'

SMACK!

You yelp feeling a sharp sting on your ass cheek.

The throbbing sensation turning you on.

You sighed blissfully as Marrow nibbled on your backside to eat off the toppings.

'I'd be crazy to end things right here...'

...

...

...

You and Marrow rushed to the halls of Atlas Academy.

Your bodies were clean but still felt sticky.

The two of you finally entered the briefing room seeing your fellow Ace Ops, team RWBY, and JNR.

Clover who stood front of the screen faced you both.

"Marrow, Y/N...you're both 15 minutes late..." he said disapprovingly.

Marrow sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. Got ourselves into a...sticky situation..." he said glaring at you.

You smiled sheepishly.

'May a little porn and some doggie role play sex tonight after the mission will get you to forgive me...hopefully...' you thought.

"Start being on time," Clover said before going back to explain the mission.

You gave Marrow one last wink before making you way over to Elm and Harriet to give him some space.

Marrow sat next to Jaune who gave him some coffee.

You sat in between Elm and Harriet.

Harriet handed you a cup of tea.

"Thanks," you say before taking a sip.

"You look like you need it," Harriet said with a smirk.

Elm grinned at you.

"Have a long night?" She whispered.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You whispered back.

Elm smirked.

"You smell all cakey and musty...what kind of freaky things were you two doing?"

You blushed slightly as she chuckled.

There was no time to shower after the 'breakfast sex' so you and Marrow had to resort to quickly licking each other down to clean up which in turn did backfire as you both ended up orgasming on each other's faces.

Your towels were in the washing machine so you couldn't even wipe each other down.

The musty sex scent lingered on your bodies but luckily the syrupy-whipped cream stickiness was able to overtake it.

Harriet chuckled.

"Bet you wished you wore your ascot on your neck instead of your hair."

You turned to her.

"What are you talking about?"

She smirked and poked at her neck.

You raise an eyebrow before reaching to touch your own neck.

You widened your eyes feeling hickeys all across your neck.

'How did I not notice these?!'

Elm and Harriet snickered as you quickly untie your ascot out of your hair, causing it to fall before you wrap your ascot around to cover your neck.

"Didn't think he had it in him. What's he like at night, huh?" Elm asked teasingly.

Harriet grinned.

"Bet you he has a tiny 'wishbone'."

You glared at her.

"Don't you talk about my man that way! Unlike you, I'm getting dick. So you can suck it, Bree!"

Harriet stared at you in astonishment.

Elm threw her head back and laughed aloud causing everyone in the room to turn to her.

The sound of her crazy laughter ended up breaking you, causing you to join her.

Harriet glared at you.

Clover raised an eyebrow.

"Ladies, is there something wrong?"

You and Elm stop laughing.

Your amused expression never left your face.

You crossed your legs.

"Nope!" You say nonchalantly before sipping your tea.

🐸☕️

THE END!

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you'll read my other Ace Op fics! I have many ideas for more real soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for the next Marrow lemon: Cops and Kittens!


End file.
